Xeris Galion
(I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURES HERE, EACH PICTURE IS USED AS A REFENCE AND NOTHING MORE. THEY ARE TEMPORARY TILL OTHERS CAN BE COMMISSIONED) Xeris Galion (ジャックディレウェイブ, Jakkudireu~eibu) is a First Generation Dragon Slayer Mage from Koma Inu. He believes greatly in his guilds rule about kindness, acceptance, and individuality among the group. Though he still believes that no one can tell you what you are and that you have to prove to yourself to be who you want to be. He is very dedicated to find his father. He is a Sea Dragon Slayer and is now a 1st Generation Dual Dragon Slayer, earning the epithet "Thundering Sea Dragon" (サンダードラゴン ,Sandādoragon) based on his dual Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. His ability to find laughter and even in the most dangerous of time and who strives to find whats good in life. He has a kind and hopeful look when fighting someone and that giving it all in life you can achieve anything. Upon his time away from his guild mates, he had gotten married and had worked for a while as a healer and an entrepreneur. Earning quite a fortune from his hard work and magic. Learning a new type of magic successfully taught by his husband. Synopsis 400 years ago he lived with his parents in the same tribe as Natsu, he used to play around with him in the forest and he loved his parents dearly. He would always run around in the forest bare foot and would talk to the animals and they would talk back to him, this was the first development of magic in the form. Then his parents were also killed by a dragon when he was 4. Instead of being forced to stay at what was left of the village, except he ran away after the destruction but was kidnapped by Cultist who wanted to sacrifice him to a god so they could get power, but a dragon called Neptulon killed the other cultist and freed Xeris. The Cult leader faced the dragon head on but Jack killed him with the ceremonial knife. Neptulon took him in and raised him, along with Typhanon a rare type of dragon. As the war with the dragons raged on, they agreed it was no longer safe for him and fused his body into that of a pearl before asking the denizens of the waves to take care of him. Eventually waking up 400 years later due to the wear and tare of his egg, releasing him up into the modern world. Eventually he learned more about people and learned more about his magic, deciding to study and intern at magic guilds along his travels. Eventually finding and making his way to Koma Inu. He loved being in Koma Inu where he spared and learned many things from his guild mates. But on the eve of his second year he and his team were attacked by Mercenaries and were almost taken back to the empire so they could use there music to entrap and control others, but the girls escaped back home, while Jack fought them off and used a lacrima to teleport himself away to a desert and made his way to a tower and waited for a year for his guild mates to find him even though he was letting off tones of his dragon energy to them so he joined the Crimson Court to get back at them. After learning the secrets of the Court he was able to spy and and learn all the things he could when learning that his guild was forever searching for him, so he contacted the Fiore rune knights. After rejoining Koma Inu, he requested that he take a sabbatical. Removing himself from guild politics for almost three years. Having no willing or unwilling contact with his guild mates. He had decided to learn a new type of magic, courtesy of his husband. Personality Jack is a kind and heartfelt person. He is a very determined and loyal person, willing to stand up for the weak. He has a willingness never to give up. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. Since his time away from his guild, and due to his most recent marriage. He has become more soft spoken, careful and shows a sort of parental attitude when it comes to talking to others. Trying to sometimes understand the emotions behind the conversation. He has developed a social quirk, being unable to form a conversation with others he is not familiar with, often walking off when they are unable to talk to each other. If asked about his partner he will reply with either a that is not for me to say or completely dodge the question. Often returning outside to take short calls possibly to said husband. Appearance Jack has sandy colored skin and multi blue colored eyes that have a slit in them due to his sea dragon powers He has light blye colored hair, which originally when he was younger he wore it down and not spiked out but as he grew older he eventually has spiked by curved hair. As he grew older he got a scar on his eye from a battle against the dark guild The Court of the Crimson King, him earning a scar over his eye, but him nearly killing the king. He usually wears a t-shirt with short combat shorts and a triple fanged necklace. As an adult, he grew up and started to wear more combat orientated clothes, apart of the Heart Kruez Brand. His attire consists of a tank top similar to that Gray wore during the Final Battle at the Grand Magic Games, instead having golden lines instead of white, as well as think almost legging type shorts, with bandage like socks ending in his toes and heals being revealed. He posses a black ring on his wedding finger, singling his marriage to his partner. In his civilian form he wears the same shirt and shorts he always wore. Magical & Curse Abilities Sea Dragon Slayer Magic Jack is First generation dragon slayer, he uses Sea Dragon Slayer Magic, this is his first magic he was taught by Hydroxis. He is able to use is for supportive properties and healing, but can also use it for defense, but it is considered a highly destructive magic type as equal to fire. He is strategic in his magic, and mostly uses his attack paired with another magic attack the first as way to either damage or catch of guard or to damage then sends out another attack, he also can create sea serpents out of water and can ride then since they fly in the air. He is able to breathe underwater and can even drink poisons as it is a liquid. He is able to eat all types of water and can even eat the water from the air. He is very well versed in his Dragon types Secret arts, but before he could only use one in a situation which has major destructive purposes, now as an adult he can preform multiple in a matter of seconds. Since he has a large amount of magic power he is able to use a trio of attacks at once when he was younger but being older he can send out 6 attacks at once. * Dragon Force; ' By consuming Etherion or the enchanted water has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. In his Sea Dragon Force Form, His eyes are neon blue and glow, he grows royal blue scales on his nose and on his arms and legs and has fins on his arms and legs and hair changes to a midnight blue with silver slivers in them. His top canines elongate and jutter over his lip and his tongue is forked. He grows to fins that look like wings. 'Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Mode Is Jack Direwave's dual elemental dragon slayer magic it combines sea dragon slayer magic with lightning dragon slayer magic. He is able to eat any type of lighting into his body combined with water to transform .When he utilizes this magic his form changes, around his hand and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges. His hair grows sharp and and stands up curves, it goes blue with yellow tips around his whole hair. His pupil goes yellow, and his Iris goes royal blue with a yellow outline. He uses this power for its destructive purposes and to defend against lighting magic. He is able to eat lighting into his own body and he gains a burst of power and is more faster in this form and can walk on walls. In this form he uses strategy and power to overwhelm his opponents and uses its electrical tracking capabilities to find his enemies. He is also able to absorb electrical magic from his opponents just standing a couple of metres away from them. Like other lightning users he is able to separate his body into electric particles, this allows him increased speed. * When he utilizes this magic his form changes, around his arms and legs are blue diamond shaped scales. His hair grows sharp and and stands up in curves, changing to a storm blue. His Iris goes royal blue with a yellow outline and his canines grow longer. Along his arms and legs are hexagon shaped scales, he also gains these exact same shapes around his face, with one being centre of his forehead similar to a third eye. He also gains strange fur scaled canine ears atop his head. [[Take Over: Phantasm Soul|'Take Over: Phantasm Soul']] Take Over: Phantasm, created by Jason Galion, a master at transformation and mythology. This magic is still in its prototype design and final design. This magic shares similarity to the transformation and equip of magic as Take Over. In which the user incorporates the power of a spirit or a echo of a powerful being into their body, placing the observation of their power and influence into a pocket dimension of blessings from a god. When Xeris utters the words Phantasm Lock, he locks his phantasm magic away for a short time, using the excess magic hidden in the forms, adding them to his magic retainer. Physical Abilities * Unknown Enormous Magical Power: Jack has always been known to possess a phenomenal amount of magical power residing within him, akin to that of his dragon father. His power has only grown through the years, and has now risen to the level of a young dragon, powerful and destructive. His power has gotten to the point of him being able to move water and hover over it without using his dragon slayer magic. On his 3 year sabatical from Koma Inu, Xeris was able to personally open his own second origin. How he did this is largely unknown but he was able to forcefully open it himself. He now has full access to all of his magic power. His magical storage allows for prolong usage of his magic, and thus allow for high powered spells in a fight for as long as necessary. Which works in tandem with his now secondary use of take over magic, for a use of their powerful spells and abilities. * Indomitable Will: Xeris has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction, even blood manipulation. Through his will he can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. * Pain Suppression: Xeris can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. * Hand-to-hand Combat Proficiency: He can excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Xeris is able to use different styles of martial arts, and can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with his bare hands. * Pressure Resistance: He can resist the under-water pressure that if gone too deep the weight of the water would crush them. He is able to survive at crushing depths of the ocean and can even more in heavy powerful gravity magic. * Seismic Sense: He is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Being able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. * Aquatic Adaptation: He is able to survive and adapt to underwater environments, being able to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. He is able to use their senses to perceive normally regardless of the distortion/pressure of the water, possibly including ignoring various impurities that would otherwise reduce the visibility.Category:Mermaid Category:Water Magic User Category:Unison Raid Category:Lost Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Water Dragon Magic User Category:Singer Category:Magic Beast Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:Tartaros Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Former Prisoner